


Broken

by HollowGod



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: After Ending, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Reading, Sensory Overload, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, references to blood and gore, references to drinking, traumatic stuff happened, you don't come away from that easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowGod/pseuds/HollowGod
Summary: Finn's nice walk is interrupted. The Hunter is having some problems after everything that's happened. Tears on the outside are just the beginning of what's wrong on the inside.
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Kudos: 11





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot how to do summaries. When I sat down to write, I wasn't expecting to write this. But I had feelings after playing Finn's route in the main game and 'Til Death'. First time posting anything online in ages. No beta, but I did my best to proof-read. Hunter is Simon Black (he/him). Hope you enjoy.

Finn wasn’t sure what had happened when Piper rushed up to him on the streets, but he had been around long enough to know it wasn’t good. Harry had been recently captured, but that didn’t mean that those who followed him couldn’t still cause trouble. His thoughts flashed to Simon as he steadied Piper with a hand.

“You-you need to get to the Wolf right away.” There was heavy concern on her face. “It’s Simon.”

He was already running. He could feel Simon’s presence up ahead but it was muted. Panic coursed through him as he opened the door, ready to defend his lover or take him to Ezra as fast as possible. He was not expecting the eyes that darted to look at him before quickly looking away. Fewer people in the Wolf than usual: the reason for that became apparent when he looked over at Alkar’s table.

The half-lycan was looking at Finn with utter bewilderment on his face where he was attempting to comfort Simon.

His lover was staring into nothing, gray eyes unfocused and trademark tired bags under his eyes more distinct. Either from lack of sleep or the tears that were streaming down his pale face. His hands were clutching an almost empty bottle of whiskey like a lifeline.

“Fuck, you’re fast.” Piper was catching her breath from behind him.

“What happened?” He looked between Alkar and Piper, feeling anger fade at their obvious worry.

“He just kind of—” Alkar gestured with one hand to the entirety of Simon.

Piper stepped in. “We were just drinking and talking. Having fun. Then the next moment he just,” she looked away, flustered, “started crying?”

“What were you talking about?” Finn gently knelt next to his boyfriend, trying to relax Simon’s grip on the bottle of whiskey.

Alkar muttered something even Finn didn’t catch.

Piper was much more direct, “We were just teasing Alkar about him and Omen.”

The three of them shared confused glances.

Finn gave up for the moment on trying to pry the bottle away from his hunter. He focused on gently caressing his love’s face. “Simon? Can you hear me? Are you alright?”

There was no response. No recognition.

Worry bit at Finn like hot flames. He continued trying to get Simon to respond for a couple more minutes. Piper and Alkar stood nearby with worry before Alkar ran to fetch Ezra. The vampire tossed and turned an idea through his head before gently extending his mind towards the black-haired hunter’s.

_It was a cacophony of loud noises and bright colors. Too much for his senses. Too much for the carefully restrained worry. Had he done the right thing? He had hoped he was doing the right thing. But that didn’t stop his heart from hitching with fear. If Harry had known about Finn, then what about the man’s followers? Would they try to attack Finn? Frame him for something? Would they go after someone else he cared about?_

 _The horror of his dagger slipping between Harry’s fingers instead of into the older man’s side. The pause. The headbutt. The hesitation. The desire to do better. The desire to **be**_ _better. For Finn. For them. The urge to take his dagger and plunge it into Harry’s throat. Ensuring the man could never hurt any of them again. The anger, pain, and suffering from everyone he cared about surrounded him. Consuming him from the inside. Burning at him as hot as an angry demon’s touch._

_The smile. The moral high ground. The pretending. The regret. The shame. The shame that he wished that he could go back and sink his dagger into Harold Addington III again and again and again. Watching the light fade from blue eyes. The hollow desire that he would never be in Hunter Lane’s grasp ever again while hoping that Hunter Lane would receive his happiness and peace after death and not stuck in the in-between._

_Some nights he was still trapped there. His old academy. Screaming and pleading. Begging for help. Begging for them to stop. The person who fed him that poison not hearing. Smiling. Their face twisting into the old Enforcer General. Telling him to drink and become something better. The pain. Physical. Emotional. The silent ‘I don’t want this’ that never fell from his lips no matter how much he screamed in monotone. Fading like him. Fading as he pointed at James to tell him to look behind him. Don’t hesitate._

_He was full of hesitation. He longed for the days when he could commit to an action without fear and worry pestering him. He recalled his words to Finn about being stronger together. Yet he had never emphasized with the vampire more. Concerned about being more trouble than he was worth._

_And what was he worth? Nothing. Just another mortal who would come and die. Fade away like everyone before him. A hunter. One of many. A pawn. Unimportant._

_Unimportant. Nothing. No future. The words that had been told to him growing up. Shattered when he was chosen to become a hunter. Hunter Black. Someone with purpose. To rise through the ranks. Defeating evil. Being a_ hero. _When he looked at his hands stained with blood and gore from a fresh kill, he didn’t feel like a hero. He just felt hollow._

 _He felt less hollow around Finn. More whole. Fiery and fierce with love for the vampire and life. He wondered if he was just lying to himself. That someone as bright and kind as Finn could love someone like_ him. _Broken. A broken hunter. A broken man. Trying to be the best for everyone yet wondering if he truly meant it. Did he even want to know?_

Finn felt Ezra’s magic tug at him, bolstering him as he whispered to Simon that he was worth it. That he was beautiful, amazing, and a hero. That he was loved. That they all loved him. That Harry would be punished. That they were there for him. Worried about him. They cared about him. Their life would be different and so much more empty without him in it. Finn showed him images and feelings. The love that was his. The love that the others felt for Simon. How they had all felt when they thought that Simon might be gone or dead. That it was a better world with Simon in it.

Simon finally let out a sigh and slumped into Finn. His head pressed into Finn’s neck. Deep breath in and out.

Finn held onto him tightly, aware that Ezra was hovering nearby with some concern even as the rest of their friends stood behind the shopkeeper in the empty tavern. He rubbed gentle circles on the human’s back. “I love you.”

_I love you, too._ The words sincere if not tired from Simon’s mind. Arms winding around Finn in a warm embrace. His hand didn’t leave Finn’s even as the vampire started to talk to the others.

Ezra’s gaze was full of concern.

August had a stone poise that didn’t hide the worry that showed on their face as clear as day as they grudgingly agreed to give Hunter Black a brief vacation. Their eyes glancing at Piper in similar worry.

Everyone laughed as Piper threatened August with all sorts of harm if they decided to give her forced vacation while still suggesting that maybe if August could give her a couple of weeks off at a later date…

Omen wishing them well with kind eyes, and Alkar grumpily muttering about not worrying them too much and taking care. Eyes that begged Finn to take good care of the worn-down hunter.

Finn swept Simon into his arms as he took them back home. He took a breath in from where Simon’s head was nestled into the vampire’s neck. Salt, cedarwood, and whiskey flooded his senses.

Neither of them spoke on the journey to their room. Unbothered by the vampires who knew that now was not the time to bother the two of them. Fiero giving Finn a brief nod of understanding before moving to take charge for the moment. Finn quietly pushed open the door to the room filled with lit enchanted candles. He gently placed Simon on the bed, moving hair out of the tired man’s face with gentle fingers. “I’m here for you.”

“I know.” His words cracked from his unused throat. He swallowed the water Finn offered him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

A sigh. “Not tonight. But…”

“Yes?”

_Hold me?_

_Of course._

Finn pondered over the things he had seen in Simon’s mind. The feelings and undercurrent feelings. He looked down at the black-haired man who was slowly relaxing and drifting off into sleep. The fear of being alone. For forever. Finn’s eyebrows knitted together. Simon deserved all the happiness in the world. Finn would do anything to ensure his happiness for the rest of time. That thought… it frightened him. The idea of changing Simon. An idea that Finn had pushed so hard against for centuries ever since he had turned Raven. And yet when he looked at Simon’s peaceful face…

He ran a thumb over Simon’s bottom lip where the beginnings of drool was starting to form. He felt fondness surge through him. Finn loved Simon. He would do his best to make sure Simon knew he was loved and appreciated. For as long as he could. And maybe longer.

For now, he enjoyed the feeling of warm heat against him. Soft body clinging to his hard and cold one. Making sure that no dreams would be unpleasant for the weary hunter.


End file.
